1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrically assisted bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electrically assisted bicycles are known from Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A 2001-122184 and the like in which a motor torque is imparted to assist the pedal effort exerted by a rider. In the electrically assisted bicycle described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A 2001-122184, a plurality of response speeds are set at which an electric driving force is outputted in response to an application of a man-powered driving force, such that the riding comfort is enhanced by switching the response speeds by a switch or according to a mean value of the pedal effort.
Although electrically assisted bicycles are known in which the riding comfort is enhanced as in the electrically assisted bicycle described in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication JP-A 2001-122184 above, wider output characteristics of an electric motor are desired depending upon situations or preferences of the rider.